


Bunk Beds

by MerlinWeasley



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Minho Ships It, POV First Person, Reader has a vague memory of before the Glade, Requested, Sassy Minho, bunk beds, hinted soulmates, reader is a Greenie, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWeasley/pseuds/MerlinWeasley
Summary: After having a bad day in the Glade, Newt surprises you with bunk beds.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Bunk Beds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written roughly 5 years ago, so please be kind. <3  
> New works are coming soon!

I roughly kicked a rock with my foot, sending it flying through the air. It popped Gally’s leg as he was walking by and he sent me a glare.

“Don’t kick things at me, Greenie,” Gally snapped. I rolled my eyes. I had been in the Glade for two weeks, and the term ‘Greenie’ had followed me and annoyed me since that Box had opened.

“Don’t call me Greenie and I won’t,” I retorted, crossing my arms. Minho, one of my closest friends since arriving in the Glade, had often called this position my 'Queen of Sass Pose’. Since he was obviously the King, I took it as a compliment.

“What? Want me to call you Shank?”

“I want you to call me Y/N. Or is that too hard for your shuck Builder brain to understand?” Gally stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. Before he could speak, Newt appeared out of nowhere, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the angry Builder.

“Are you trying to start a fight with Gally again, Y/N?” Newt demanded. Still, I didn’t miss the tiny twitch of his lips that told me he wanted to smile.

“I’m not in a very good mood,” I told him, relaxing the slightest bit. Newt had always had a relaxing affect on me.

“Well, how about I change that?” Newt asked, dragging me towards the Homestead.

“Newt, what are you -”

“You’ll see, Y/N. And you’ll love it.”

Newt’s eyes were lit with excitement and happiness. His lips were pulled upwards in a delightful smile that showed off his teeth. He absentmindedly pushed his hair out of his eyes and I couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on my face, nor the increase of my heart beat.

“If I don’t love it, you owe me,” I told him, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. Newt only laughed, forcing my heart to skip a beat and go into overdrive.

So maybe I had a tiny crush on the boy with the odd accent. Maybe I liked the way he was taller than me, the way his brown eyes were dark yet managed to shine and light up my world. Maybe I liked how his accent was thick in the mornings, when his eyelids were still heavy and his eyes were glazed with sleep.

I shook my head, wishing the thoughts would vanish. They never managed to leave, though. They’d resided in my brain for what felt like an eternity. It was as if I had came to the Glade already in love with Newt, already knowing him for centuries before the day we met and he pulled me out of that dreaded Box.  
I hadn’t even realized that Newt had dragged me into the Homestead, nor that he had led me straight up the stairs. He stopped outside of a door and I smacked into him. I blushed as he laughed.

“Shove off,” I muttered, crossing my arms in annoyance. “Slinthead,” I added as an after thought. Their terms had become familiar in most cases, but I was still adapting to a few of the more strange terms. Slinthead was one of them, where 'shuck’ had been one that caught on very quickly.

“Slinthead?” Newt questioned, raising his eyebrows. “I’ve never heard you use such language,” he teased.

I blushed again, muttering a “rude” under my breath. He laughed and gestured to the closed door.

“Behind this door, Y/N, is the cure to your bad day.” Before I could tell him that I highly doubted that, Newt swung open the door. It creaked its opening theme and I didn’t know what I was supposed to see at first. Until my eyes landed on a bunk bed pushed against the far wall.

I squealed in delight, rushing over to the bunk beds. They seemed steady, like they’d easily hold my weight. Even so, I was thankful for my small stature.  
“I remembered you telling me about how you remembered bunk beds,” Newt said softly. I hadn’t noticed that he had walked into the room. “I thought you’d like this surprise, so I begged the Builders to make it for you. It cost me a week’s worth of things, but that smile make it worth it.”

I smiled even bigger at his words. I quickly flung my arms around him, hugging him tight.

“Thanks, Newt. You’re amazing.” My words were muffled, my face buried in his chest. When his arms wrapped around me, pulling me even closer, I couldn’t stop the feeling of intense happiness.

“You’re welcome, Y/N,” Newt murmered, his head resting on mine. After a moment of standing like that, I finally pulled away from his hug. Instantly, I missed his warmth.

“So, are you sleeping in here with me?” I asked, already taking off my shoes. It had been a long day and I really wanted to sleep. I’d just sneak into the kitchen early tomorrow and steal food while I helped Frypan cook.

“Of course,” Newt responded. He followed my lead, taking off his shoes. Apparently he would be skipping dinner as well.

“I just hope that top bunk holds.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t move too much.”

I looked over at him, confused. “Huh?”

“Well, I get top bunk.” Newt stated it like it was obvious. As if he were teaching me to count to one.

“It’s my bunk bed. I get the top.”

“I got it built. I get the top.”

“It was built for me, though! I should get to top!”

“No, I get to top.”

I hadn’t realized, but the two of us had moved closer to one another. His face was just an inch or two from mine. He seemed to realize this too, as his eyes flickered down to my lips and his breath washed over my face.

“I still think I should get to top,” I whispered. I made no attempt at moving away from him. I liked the closeness. I liked what it implied would happen.

“Well, I want to top.” Newt’s voice was quieter than it had been. Louder than my own, but still much more quiet than his earlier voice.

“I really hope you’re both talking about the bunk bed and not each other,” a voice joked from the door. I flew away from Newt, my face going bright red. I turned to see a smirking Minho. That shuckface.

“What do you want, Minho?” Newt demanded. He didn’t seem too pleased.

“Just wondering who was going to top who,” Minho replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorjam. It was then that I realized that, with no context, our conversation had sounded rather dirty. At least, it was if Minho’s suggestive look was anything to go by.

“You are terrible,” I told him.

“Don’t hate me, Y/N. Love me. Not in the way you love Newt, but -”

“Shove off, you shuckfaced slinthead.” I replied, rolling my eyes and standing up. I climbed up the short ladder and rested on the top bunk. It was surprisingly comfortable.

“Just saying, Y/N. You and Newt would look so cute together.” Minho laughed. “You know, if you two ever got the guts to admit you liked each other.”

“Minho!” I shouted, but the boy was already gone. My face was burning. I refused to look down to where I knew Newt was still sitting. Then I realized what Minho said. If we got the guts to admit that we liked each other… Not just that I liked Newt.

“Newt?” I asked timidly.

He stood up, head at the same level as mine. Once again, I was reminded of his height and how much I loved it.

“Yeah, Y/N?” He asked.

“So… About what Minho said.”

He hesitated before saying, “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I think you’re amazing. I was happy, you know, when you came in here. That very first day when you refused to trust anyone but me. It was like I knew you. Like I knew you back before the Creators put us in this stupid Glade. It was like they sent you back to me. I… I really like you, Y/N.”

“Newt?”

“Yeah?” He looked beyond nervous, but his adorable brown eyes kept flickering down to my lips.

“Are you going to keep glancing at my lips, or are you going to kiss them?”

The smile that appeared on his face made me melt.

“Can I kiss you, Y/N?”

“Yes.”

He leaned forward, his breath washing over my face once again. I smiled as his lips finally connected with mine.

I expected it to be maybe a little clumsy. I couldn’t remember kissing anyone before - but the way our lips moved together, as if it was a dance they had learnt together years ago, made me think that maybe Newt was right.  
For whatever reason, the Creators had sent me back to Newt.

I pulled away from him, both of us smiling.

“I still get the top bunk.”


End file.
